The Walrus and the Carpenter
THE WALRUS AND THE CARPENTER by: Lewis Carroll (1832-1898) ** **;THE sun was shining on the sea, **;Shining with all his might; **;He did his very best to make **;The billows smooth and bright-- **;And this was odd, because it was **;The middle of the night. **; **;The moon was shining sulkily, **;Because she thought the sun **;Had got no business to be there **;After the day was done-- **;"It's very rude of him," she said, **;"To come and spoil the fun!" **; **;The sea was wet as wet could be, **;The sands were dry as dry. **;You could not see a cloud, because **;No cloud was in the sky; **;No birds were flying overhead-- **;There were no birds to fly. **; **;The Walrus and the Carpenter **;Were walking close at hand; **;They wept like anything to see **;Such quantities of sand-- **;"If this were only cleared away," **;They said, "it would be grand!" **; **;"If seven maids with seven mops **;Swept it for half a year, **;Do you suppose," the Walrus said, **;"That they could get it clear?" **;"I doubt it," said the Carpenter, **;And shed a bitter tear. **; **;"O Oysters, come and walk with us!" **;The Walrus did beseech. **;"A Pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, **;Along the briny beach; **;We cannot do with more than four, **;To give a hand to each." **; **;The eldest Oyster looked at him, **;But never a word he said; **;The eldest Oyster winked his eye, **;And shook his heavy head-- **;Meaning to say he did not choose **;To leave the oyster-bed. **; **;But four young Oysters hurried up, **;All eager for the treat; **;Their coats were brushed, their faces washed, **;Their shoes were clean and neat-- **;And this was odd, because, you know, **;They hadn't any feet. **; **;Four other Oysters followed them, **;And yet another four; **;And thick and fast they came at last, **;And more, and more, and more-- **;All hopping through the frothy waves, **;And scrambling to the shore. **; **;The Walrus and the Carpenter **;Walked on a mile or so, **;And then they rested on a rock **;Conveniently low-- **;And all the little Oysters stood **;And waited in a row. **; **;"The time has come," the Walrus said, **;"To talk of many things: **;Of shoes -- and ships -- and sealing-wax -- **;Of cabbages -- and kings -- **;And why the sea is boiling hot-- **;And whether pigs have wings." **; **;"But wait a bit," the Oysters cried, **;"Before we have our chat; **;For some of us are out of breath, **;And all of us are fat!" **;"No hurry!" said the Carpenter. **;They thanked him much for that. **; **;"A loaf of bread," the Walrus said, **;"Is what we chiefly need; **;Pepper and vinegar besides **;Are very good indeed-- **;Now, if you're ready, Oysters dear, **;We can begin to feed." **; **;"But not on us!" the Oysters cried, **;Turning a little blue. **;"After such kindness, that would be **;A dismal thing to do!" **;"The night is fine," the Walrus said. **;"Do you admire the view?" **; **;"It was so kind of you to come! **;And you are very nice!" **;The Carpenter said nothing but, **;"Cut us another slice. **;I wish you were not quite so deaf-- **;I've had to ask you twice!" **; **;"It seems a shame," the Walrus said, **;"To play them such a trick. **;After we've brought them out so far, **;And made them trot so quick!" **;The Carpenter said nothing but, **;"The butter's spread too thick!" **; **;"I weep for you," the Walrus said; **;"I deeply sympathize." **;With sobs and tears he sorted out **;Those of the largest size, **;Holding his pocket-handkerchief **;Before his streaming eyes. **; **;"O Oysters," said the Carpenter, **;"You've had a pleasant run! **;Shall we be trotting home again?" **;But answer came there none-- **;And this was scarcely odd, because **;They'd eaten every one. Category:Walruses and Culture